When every thing goes wrong...(prolog)
by Casey Weasly
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!!! finally! read and review! starts out a drama but will end up to be a romance fic.You should read the prolog first..it will be easier to understand! click my name to find it. THANX read and enjoy don't forget to R/R... HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!
1. Chapter one: prolog

A/N Okay here is the prolog to my up comeing series * I still need a name   
for it so if you could help me please do so! This just tells you how something   
happens, the story is about the couples daughter Nadica.  
  
Disclaimer I own the plot, Nadica, most of Nadica's stuff, Nadica's Family   
and thats about it.  
  
It was a pleasently snowy night, like it should be in the middle of   
December. Couples were shopping with holiday cheer, and little children were  
running around without a care.  
*Ding* A married couple with a small child walked into the quiddetch   
supply store.The young child ran up to the front desk.  
"Hi Mr. Willston! We are Christmas shopping today!"  
"Is that so Jonny?" Mr. Willston said back joyfully to the young  
child.  
"Hello Tom, we're going to get Nadica a new broom what would   
you sugest?" The father was a lot more mellow than the boy, who was now  
looking wide eyed at all the brooms and kits.  
"Well I would suggest the..." Tom was cut off in mid sentence by a  
loud bang outside the store.  
"Arnold you don't think its...* the mother of the small child gulped*  
do you?"  
"It couldn't be! Gloria hurry get into the closet!"  
"Come on Jonny get in the closet all of you now!" Mr. Willston   
was hurrying lil' Jonny behind his desk.Then a loud bang let them know the   
door had been kicked open.  
"Arnold."Gloria was whispering what she knew would be her last   
words to her husband."I love you!"  
"I love you too honey!" the family, even Mr. Willston, hugged each   
other in fright.  
The door to their hidding spot was ripped off its hinges, then was   
flung to the ground. The last thing all four pairs of eyes saw was a bright  
green light...  
  
A/N hoped you liked it the next chapter should be up soon! please   
R/R   



	2. when everything goes wrong...Chapter 1

A/N Hey people!! IM BACK! yea! To read the prolog(and you  
should) just click on my name! Thanx to Hydy Aka Serpentese!she edited  
it for me..in other words...This story would totally suck without her!  
Disclaimer:I only own Nadica!NOBODY ELSE! HEHE! thanx to  
JKR for most of the charactors!  
  
Nadica's Story: part 1  
  
I cannot believe it's possible that absolutely everything  
in my life has gone wrong! My boyfriend of over 3 years has left me  
for a 4th year Ravenclaw! (We are both in the 6th year I'm in Gryffindor)  
I had to leave transfiguration early for crying hysterically. We were   
doing "edible transfiguration", cobble tones to cherry cobbler that day, I just  
couldnt say the incantations right. To make matters worse my ex  
started making fun of me.  
  
"Whats wrong Nadica? Not READY yet!?" of course all his   
Ravenclaw buddies joined in laughing at the crude remark.  
"STUFF IT JAKE!" Blasted my best friend Katie Bell."You have  
NO idea what has just happened to her!"  
"Well I know what didn't happen to her last night!" he   
retaliated with a flick of embarrasment in his eyes.  
"Leave her alone PIG!" Angela Johnson joined in.  
Soon a verbal combat broke out between my friends and Jake and his   
buddies. I sat oblivious to all but my horribly broken heart.  
I just hurridly packed up my stuff and began running out of the  
room and down the seemingly endless corridor with a neverending stream   
of tears running down my cheeks.   
  
When I finally reached my Dormitory,I found comfort in my two  
cats sleeping on my four poster, then I slowly collected myself. What   
was the worst 24 hours of my life started late last night  
with my was then boyfriend Jake.  
We were walking down the third floor corridor holding hands and   
leaning on eachother. Jake stoped abruptly and started kissing me   
wildly, Jake is the best kisser ever! He knows exactly how to move.  
He then opened the door we were next to, picked me up then carried me  
in. There was nothing in the room besides a bed and an abondoned   
picture frame. He set me down softly on the feather mattres then began  
to kiss me again. Soon he fell on me holding my hips as we fell down on   
the bed. His hands found their way gently up and down the small of my   
back, then found their way forword toward my bra strap fumbling trying   
to un-hook it. I got up before he could figure them out.  
"What are you doing?" I asked with a slight smile on my face  
not expecting what was about to be said between us.  
"Nadica, we've been going out for three WHOLE years. I think  
it time." He said 3 whole years as if it had been a life time.  
"Time for what?" I truly had no clue what he had ment.  
"It, you know, time for us, we're old enough. I love you and if  
you love me you would do it." he had a playful look in his eyes, like he   
knew I was going to give in.  
"NO!" I nearly screamed  
"You love me dont you?"  
*SLAP*  
"I DID! I'M LEAVING! DONT EVER COME NEAR ME!" I   
shouted as I trembled with anger.  
Jake had an expression of pure bewilderment on his face.  
"I'm gone!" Jake left me sitting there on the bed  
As soon as I regained my sences, I ran back to the Gryffindor  
tower and told Angelina and Katie what had happened, leaving out a few  
details.  
"Oh my gosh I can't believe he did that!!"  
"Neither can I!"  
"Yeah, It was pretty low."  
"I'm going to bed,G'night you guys." I said sniffiling slightly.  
It was nice they cared, but I couldn't stand their pity.  
The next morning is when the REAL bad news came.  
"MMM! WAFFLES!"  
"OH, here comes the mail, I hope we're having Christmas at my  
house this year. I hate it when we have it at Aunt Betty's her house  
smells of ciggartets and cat ick." Katie made a face at the memorie  
"That sounds pleasent." Joked Angelina  
"Hi Horn, what have you got for me today?" Horn is my  
family's owl, she is a beutiful brown and glistening white Great Horned  
Owl. As I had suspected it was a letter from my mum.  
  
Dear Nadica sweetheart,  
Your father and I can't wait untill you come home for the holidays. It  
just so lonley, and not to mention quiet(I chuckled at my mum, she always  
said my voice could "carry") around here without you. Speaking of   
people missing you, Jonny said his first words yesterday they were  
"whe_e Na_i_a" I'm...  
"How sweet." I muttered, I was still not over my break up with  
Jake.  
"YES!" Katie shouted so loud nearly the whole school was looking  
at her."Christmas is at MY house this year! NO smellin' cats that riek  
and smoke for me THIS year!"   
...sorry to say though that your grandmother past away the   
other night so now its just me, you, your brother and your father left.  
Don't let this bring you down hunny, because you will always have us here  
for you.  
I love you will all my heart,  
Mum  
  
"No..." I clutched the paper tightly, tears beginging to brim   
my eyes.  
"Sorry to hear that Casey."  
"Thanks Angelina..." tears glidded from my face into my eggs.  
I was lost in my thoughts about grandma Hodgkins when suddenly...  
"Casey! You have another owl!" Angelina pointed at a large barn  
owl landing on the table with an envelope clutched in its beak.  
"Oh, thanks." I wipped my eyes and reached for the envelope.  
It was from Hogwarts,I could tell by the Hogwarts crest stamped on it.  
"HEY! I got something from school." I started to open the   
envelope.  
" Nadica,you didn't blow up dung bombs in Flich's office again  
did you?" Katie asked  
"You know what he said he was gunna do if he caught you again,  
and besides...you should have let us come too." Angelina grinned   
mischieviously at me.  
"Um...guys i didn't do anything this time." I was a bit annoyed.  
"SURE you didn't." Kaite said very sarcastically.  
"Just let me read the note and I'll tell you what its about."  
  
Dear Ms Sommers,  
Please come to my office directly after breakfast.  
The password is "Pumpkin Pie".  
  
Sincerely,  
Dumbledore  
  
"Well that was to the point." I said with the first hint of   
sarcassem from me all day. I tucked the letter away.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, I have to go see Dumbledore. I'll tell you in   
transfiguration.Bye." I stood up and walked toward Dumbldore's office.  
I walked up to the entry way and said the password, then   
walked up the stairs. before I could knock the door magically swung  
open by its self.  
  
"Come in Nadica and have a seat." Dumbledoor was sitting at  
his desk, he had a somber look on his face, not the ushual cheery bright  
eyed smile.  
I sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledoore's desk.  
"Nadica, I'm sorry I have to tell you this but..."  
"Oh, I already know about my grandmother..." I stated  
before he could finish.  
"Casey, both of your parents and your little brother have passed  
last night. Voldemort (I shuttered at the name) has murdered them  
in Hogsmeade. They were Christmas shopping. Here are the bags that  
they had with them." He then handed me three bulging bags of toys and  
clothes.  
"But that can't be! I just recieved a letter from my them!" I   
cried, pulling out the letter and showing him as if it would bring them back.  
Tears were starting to well up in my eyes once again, I held them in as   
best I could.  
"I'm truly sorry. You may skip lessons today and tomorrow if  
you like. I know this must be hard on you. You may leave now.  
I got up and walked out the door with the shopping bags and my  
books in hand. Terrible thoughts were racing through my mind, and   
before I knew it I was infront of the transfiguration room. I walked in  
class hadn't started yet. I told Katie and Angelina what had happened  
then cried into my hands untill class started.  
"Okay class, today we will be learning edible transfiguration...  
Cobble stones to Cherry Cobbler...  
  
A/N Hope you liked it thanx again SOOOO much to Serpentese who helped  
SO much its beyond belief! please r/r this is my first fan fic so be gentle  
THANX! 


	3. Part 2~~~The Right One~~~

A/N, thanx to those who reviewed, especially  
Kristen!! HEHE and to Alicia who read these over for me  
Gabby because she should dump her boyfriend, he's a   
jerk! any way on with the fic and dont forget to review!!  
  
  
  
~Part 2~  
The right one  
Crazy,   
I'm crazy for feelin so lonley,  
I'm crazy for feelin so blue.  
  
While Nadica was going through her thoughts she fell asleep with her  
teddy bear clutched in her hands,and her cats purring softly at the end of her bed.  
  
***Meanwhile-boys dorms-Gryffindor-6th year***  
Its about 1:00 and I just can't sleep! I wonder were Nadica was during double potions, we were supposed to be partners for the healing potions. I hear from the school gossip that her   
parents had died, but I don't know if I should believe that. Oh well, I'm just gunna  
go downstairs and read.  
  
***told by narrator***  
George put on an old hand-me-down robe from Percy and headed  
down stairs with his Chuddly Cannons book in hand.  
  
***Girls dorms***  
  
Nadica woke with a start. She had dremt about her parents death. They were shoping at a Quidditch supply store for a new broom...for her. The last thing  
any of them saw was the evil green light of the most unfogivable of the unforgivable  
curses,the death curse. Then she woke up. She realized that she was hungry,she  
had skipped lunch, and dinner. She dicided to go to the kitchens to get a midnight snack. She put on her fluffy deep pink and orange slippers and her dark pink robe.  
Then headed down stairs.  
When she made it to the doorway that lead to the commen room she noticed the slighty muscular silloughuet of a guy around her age, with a mop of flaming red hair, even visible in this dim light.  
  
~*~George's POV~*~  
  
When I saw her perfect form in the doorway to the girls dorms and her hair flowing perfectly just past her shoulders, I knew it was exactly who I had been thinking of all night. If only you had the guts to ask her out, I thought to myself over and over as she came nearer and nearer. Just ask her to go for a walk or to sit down with you. YOU CAN DO IT! My mind tryed its best to encourage me. I tried to convince myself to do it as she walked closer and closer in my direction.  
  
"George?"her voice sounded week, and tired, but most of all hurt. But she continued to walk closer.  
"Um...Yes,"Why are you so bloody nervous?"Uma...Nadica?"  
"Yes George?" I new just by the sound of her voice that all the  
rumers were definitally true, at least to some extent.  
"would you like to go for a walk with me?" CORNY!  
"Actually I was going to go to the kitchens for a snack, would   
you like to come?" Her voice was almost pleading for some company.  
"Yes, I would love to." CORNY CORNY CORNY!  
We started walking toward the kitchens we were about halfway there, no   
one had said a thing so far, we were just walking in silence. When suddenly Nadica stared at my eyes then started crying. I held her close and hugged her trying all the while to calm her down. I love her, and hate seeing her in such obviouse pain.  
I really don't want to let go of our tight hold.  
  
A/N I should stop it right now, and make you guys review...And I think I   
will. If I get reviews the next part could be up as early as 2 days from now..or sooner  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I CANT STRESS THAT ENOUGH! Thanx for all of you who did review  
and who read...THANX ALL! LOL i sound like a really big dork...OH WELL 


End file.
